Hitoshirezu Ougi
by Seylin
Summary: Kai's business is his own and he sticks to that. But when a doctor's appointment brings bad news will he be able to keep up the mask he has carried for so long or will it vanish? -Suggestions would be nice-


A/N: I do not own Beyblade or any characters. The translation for the title of this is 'Hidden Secrets'. I hope you guys enjoy this. I had to write it because stupid plot bunnies wouldn't leave me alone.-SC- Scene changes. Ok enjoy- Seylin

Hitoshirezu Ougi  
Chapter 1  
You're kidding me…

"Practice is canceled today, I have somewhere I need to be," Kai told them.

"What? The all mighty Kai is calling off practice! Where do you have to be?" Tyson exclaimed. Kai gave him a hard stare.

"That is my business not yours. I'll see you later," Kai replied and got in the car he'd asked Mr. Dickinson for.

"Where could he be going?" Kenny asked.

"I don't know but I have a bad feeling about it," Rei answered.

-SC-

"Mr. Hiwatari, we have just gotten your test results back," The doctor said as he entered the room. They sat in silence after that just staring at each other, each waiting for the other to speak. Finally Kai sighed and crossed his arms.

"And…" He said hoping to lead the doctor into saying more.

"And I am afraid the results we got back are not good. You came to us because you had been sick for awhile and this 'cold' had not gone away. After running these tests I'm afraid to tell you that we have discovered that you have leukemia," The doctor explained. There was silence between them again.

"What? You…you're kidding me…I…I can't have leukemia. I am Kai Hiwatari, beyblading world champion…there is no way that I can have leukemia," Kai stammered.

"I'm sorry Kai but we did the test over with the samples we took and they came back the same. There is more and I am afraid that it is worse," He told him.

"What could be worse?" Kai questioned.

"The form of leukemia that you have is very rare among those your age, it is called Acute Lymphocytic Leukemia and we have not found a cure for it yet. In the next few months you are going to begin feeling worse, you will become weak and dizzy at times. Initial symptoms may include respiratory infection that persists or recurs despite antibiotic therapy. During this period, you may start to experience aching bone pain in the back, limbs, and/or joints. Walking difficulties may be seen. But the symptoms that most often suggest referral for a blood count are a purplish-brown rash or the onset of excessive bruising. The only thing that we can do is give you pain medication. In the few cases I have seen of this form, the patients have gone through a lot of pain and none have lived beyond a year from the time they are diagnosed. I am sorry," He answered.

Kai stood without saying a word to him, the doctor was shocked by this behavior. He'd never seen a patient act this way. Kai had his hand on the knob when the doctor stood.

"Wait!" Kai paused. "Stop by the nurses station and they will give you a little black bag filled with shots that will help with the pain that is to come. They will show you how to give yourself the shots. Is there anything else you will need?" The doctor questioned.

"I do not want Mr. Dickinson or my grandfather to know, that is an order," Kai replied and walked out the door. On his way out Kai did what the doctor told him by stopping by the nurse's station where they gave him a little black bag full of needles already ready to use. They showed him how to inject the medicine into his arm and then wished him luck, they knew it was only a matter of time before he would be back with them.

-SC-

Kai returned to the hotel around eight. Rei was sitting in the lobby tucked into a chair reading by the fire. He glanced up as the door opened.

"Hey Kai. Tyson, Max and Kenny went to a movie," He said. Kai did his famous, 'Hn' and sat down across from him staring into the fire.

"Why didn't you go?" He finally asked breaking the silence between them.

"Wasn't interested in the movie they were going to see. Where were you all afternoon?" Rei asked.

"My business," Kai replied. Rei sighed and closed his book.

"You know Kai that we are a team. A team stands together. If you ever need to talk… I'm here," Rei told him standing. He put a hand on Kai's shoulder and squeezed gently before walking away to the elevators. Kai watched him go and then stared back at the fire.

-SC-

The Next Morning…

Kai sat up two hours before the alarm in the room he stared with Rei was to go off. It was the same each morning; he woke up at 4 am, stretched, went into the bathroom and took a shower, then came back into the room in nothing but his pants and stripes and did 100 push-ups along with 100 sit-ups. After he finished getting ready and then left the room just before Rei got up with the alarm. He went to the private bey-dish to practice.

After an hour of training Kai sighed and rubbing his wrist and knuckles on the hand he mostly used to hold his launcher. It was almost eight as he headed back inside to get his team up. As usual Rei was already up drinking his tea by the fire, he smiled at Kai but got no response back.

Kai met Kenny in the hallway going down for breakfast. Max greeted him at the door to the room he shared with Tyson and Tyson…well Tyson was Tyson and he was still asleep dreaming about food. Kai smiled going into the bathroom as he filled a bowl full of water…cold water.

All that was heard downstairs was a loud scream and then they saw Kai come down the stairs smirking.

A/N: Ok that is the end of chapter one. The info below is what I found on ALL. You can probably tell that since I used it in the story. Should you have any other info please send it to me. I really want to get things straight for this fic. I hope you are enjoying so far! More to come! I just don't know when. - Seylin

**Acute Lymphocytic Leukemia (ALL)**

Acute lymphocytic leukemia (ALL) - also known as acute lymphoblastic leukemia - is a malignant disease caused by the abnormal growth and development of early nongranular white blood cells, or lymphocytes. The leukemia originates in the blast cells of the bone marrow (B-cells), thymus (T-cells), and lymph nodes. ALL occurs predominantly in children, peaking at 4 years of age. ALL is seen more frequently in industrialized nations, and it is slightly more common among white children and boys.

ALL often is diagnosed after a patient experiences a 4- to 6-week period of illness

If ALL is T-cell in type, the thymus is involved. Leukemia-related enlargement of the thymus may lead to coughing, shortness of breath, or compression of the superior vena cava (SVC), the large vein that carries blood from the head and arms back to the heart). Such venous blockage may induce head and arm swelling and may cause a life-threatening condition known as SVC syndrome.

Both children and adults with ALL are at risk of developing complications due to central nervous system (CNS) involvement. CNS invasion is especially likely among patients with the L3 subtype of ALL. When leukemic cells infiltrate the CNS, they can cause increased pressure within the skull and paralysis of cranial nerves that connect the brain with other organs, muscles, etc.

Age is an important prognostic factor in ALL. Studies have suggested that patients who are younger than 35 years of age fare better than older patients; however, this observation may be related to the higher incidence of the Philadelphia chromosome (Ph1) among older ALL patients - a subgroup that has a poorer chance of survival. Fortunately, though, 60 to 80 of children and adults with ALL will achieve complete remission of the disease after completing appropriate therapy.

There is no standard staging system for ALL. Rather, ALL is categorized according to a system known as the French-American-British (FAB) Morphological Classification Scheme for ALL:

**L1** - Mature-appearing lymphoblasts (T-cells or pre-B-cells). Cells are small with uniform genetic material, regular nuclear shape, nonvisible nucleoli (round bodies within the nucleus, the site of RNA synthesis), and little cytoplasm (substance of a cell, excluding the nucleus).

**L2** - Immature and pleomorphic (variously shaped) lymphoblasts (T-cells or pre-B-cells). Cells are large and variable in size, with variable genetic material, irregular nuclear shape, one or more large nucleoli, and variable cytoplasm.

**L3** - Lymphoblasts (B-cells; Burkitt's cells) are large and uniform; genetic material is finely stippled and uniform; nuclear shape is regular (oval to round); there are one or more prominent nucleoli; and cytoplasm is moderately abundant.


End file.
